You Gotta Be Kidding Me
by ellelee99
Summary: What happens when the guys find the FanFiction website? And what happens when they find a slash story? You get TOTAL CHAOS. Because that's my specialty. If you liked "Road Trip", then you'll LOVE this one-shot. Enjoy! No Slash, Just laughs ;D


You Gotta Be Kidding Me.

**A/N- Well, sorry for being a turd and not doing the requests for my OnShot Collection :P DO NOT WORRY! I WILL GET YOUR REQUEST DONE sooner or later...hehe. Hope you like, this is pretty silly ^_^**

Logan had just stumbled upon a website called , whereas he found the section dedicated to Big Time Rush. To his surprise, there were over 8,000 stories written by fans, all about them. He called the other boys over and shared his find, then causing a major 'fangirl' moment for all of them. They all just couldn't believe that people loved them so much that they wrote fictional stories about them!

Kendall was completely interested in a specific story that involved him and Jo, and lots of making out and stuff. He liked how the writer made him sound all-might and super masculine; and how he was always saving Jo from that stupid old Jett Stenson.

Logan screamed and complained about one fic, because it portrayed him as a ghetto kid living on the street. He definatly did not like liked another fic, however, because he was the amazing doctor who cured cancer.

James was pleased with a sweet little story about him and a made up girl, when they were back in Minnesota. Him and that girl had tense relationship problems, because their friends thought they were mortal enemies, when really they were in love.

Meanwhile, Carlos was laughing til he looked like a retarded seal slapping his leg. He laughed til he couldn't breathe, rolled on the floor, then forced himself to laugh even harder.

"Hey, Carlitos, whatcha laughing about?" Kendall asked him.

All Carlos could do was stand up, stumble, laugh, put his finger in the air, say some strange word, then double-over laughing again.

Kendall looked at Carlos with a face that sorta resembled...well, this - (O_o')

The guys were addicted, they loved all those amazing stories.

Until Carlos caught something that made his facial expression go limp.

"What the heck is this?" Carlos said in a childish voice, showing his laptop to his friends. Carlos had found his first ever slash story.

_"James laid in bed, trying to fall asleep, but couldn't because all he could think about was Kendall. James thought Kendall was and amazing masterpiece; an anne sent from the heavens. All James wanted was to grab Kendall's shoulders and hold on to him forever and ever, because James Loved Kendall with all his heart. Now Logan, on the other hand, loved James, but James doesn't love him back. Logan hates that. And then Carlos loves Logan, all Carlos wants to do is cuddle his life away with him. But everything skrews up even more because Kendall loves Carlos..."_

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?" James shrieked, falling off of the barstool that he was sitting on. He landed straight on his butt.

"I KNOW RIGHT? I MEAN...I'm not being mean but I DON'T LOVE JAMES!" Logan exclaimed.

"AND I DONT LOVE CARLOS!" Kendall screeched.

"...meanie." Carlos whimpered.

"Wha? I didn't mean it that way Carlitos! I love you! But...y'know..not like...I like girls. 'Nuff said man." Kendall said awkwardly, trying to comfort little Carlos. Carlos clutched a stuffed monkey that Katie won from an arcade on his birthday as a gift for him, as he approached that scary 'bro loving bro' laptop.

"I don't like that thing..." Carlos said.

"I don't either..." James muttered.

The boys scanned through the slash story, each of their eyes moving rapidly across the screen, reading through it. Logan carried his signature 'freak out' facial expression, James shrieked every time something weird happened, Carlos whimpered to himself, and Kendall did his best to keep his cool. All was as normal as it could get, until, you know it, CARLOS jumps out of his seat and screams off, running up and getting stuck halfway up the swirly slide. Then he scrambled back up to the balcony, terrified.

"What happened Carlos?" Logan asked, a little jumpy from Carlos' outbreak.

"Keep...reading..." Carlos stuttered, clutching the stuffed monkey even tighter; to the point where its plastic eyes looked bulged out.

The other boys continued reading, and finally fell upon the section that Carlos had just read. They, too, shrieked and scrambled up the swirly slide, all cramming up and stepping on each other's faces with their dirty shoes. At the top, they all screamed in unison while gripping each other's shoulders. Carlos hid his head behind the monkey toy.

"Did you guys just read what I just read?" Carlos said as they all ducked under and sat on the floor of 2J's balcony.

"If you read the part where it mentions...that thing we learned in 7th grade...that...boy meets girl...birds and bees...creepy thing...then YES. We did..." Kendall said frantically.

"EXCEPT IT WAS BETWEEN ME AND KENDALL!" James rampaged. He shrieked and clutched his head like he was bracing himself for a hit on the head.

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Logan cried.

"Guys, I don' think I'm gonna sleep tonight...I don't like birds OR bees..." Carlos said.

"Me neither..." James said.

Then there was a sudden sound of a turn of the key that interrupted the momentarily silent of the guys shrieked and ran into their shared room, with Carlos screaming "DEATH? HE'S COMING OR ME AGAIN!" while they locked the door.

Three minutes later, a scream from Katie was heard.

"Ohh NOOO! Death got Katie!" Carlos whispered.

"NO, she read the story! She read the weird story!" Logan said in a panic-like tone.

"She's too young to know!" James added.

"OHH MYY GOD BABY SISTER!" Kendall said as he burst back out of the room, to find Katie staring at the smoking cracked laptop. Kendall guessed that she had cracked it in self-defense.

"Katie..." Kendall began.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Katie shrieked out loud.

"It...it was...it was a story...thing...that our fans wrote...its nasty.." Kendall said. The other guys came down the swirly slide.

"Heck yeah it is!" Katie said.

"KATIE! ARE, YOU, OKAY?" Carlos asked her, acting like she was deaf or blind, because he exasperated the words and waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Carlos! I'm fine! Now, you guys NEED to get rid of this laptop, and don't tell mom! She's have a cow and totally freak out!" Katie explained.

"Right, now, better hurry, because she's supposed to be home so-..." Logan began, but he was cut off by the sound of Mama Knight opening the door.

"RUUUUUNNN!" Carlos screamed as he scooped up the laptop and ran up to the bedroom. Moments later, all five trouble-makers walked out of their rooms with fake smiles plastered on their faces and hands waving at Mrs. Knight awkwardly.

"Hello Mrs. Knight, how are you doing?" James said in the absolute worst acting voice.

"Yes. Hello Mother, how was your shopping?" Katie added as they all lined up in a straight, stiff, line.

"I'm fine, thank you...now, **what****'****s ****going** **on.**" Mrs. Knight said in a stern voice.

"WE DIDN'T READ THIS WEIRD STORY ABOUT US LOVING EACH OTHER." Carlos said quickly, but innocently.

"...idiot." Katie said under her breath, as she face-palmed.

"CARLOS!" James said as he smacked Carlos behind the head.

"What? I said we didn't!" Carlos confessed.

Mrs. Knight went on a freak out streak, running around the house and asking the boys so many questions, and even attempted to give them her signature 'Huge Spoon of Real Cherry Flavored Cough Medicine' to make them talk.

So, lets just say the guys had a real heck of a night that night. They also vowed never to go on ever again.

**A/N - Haha, I thought this was pretty original! What about you? You should sooo tell me :) AND GUESS WHO PREORERED ELEVATE AFTER GETTING 100% ON MY ALGEBRA TEST! This girl right here! :DD cant wait :D gonna go see their 'Better With U' show in Las Vegas on Feb. 17th net year, right in time for my birthday.**

**life can't get any better :) ...well, it might if you reviewed, but y'know. Jus Sayin' ;D -DiamondDrop694 :)**


End file.
